dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Age 750
Age 750 is a significant year in the Dragon Ball timeline as it is the main settings to the Tournament Saga, Red Ribbon Army Saga, General Blue Saga, Commander Red Saga and the Fortuneteller Baba Saga in Dragon Ball as well as the ending portion of Dr. Slump. Events * Capsule Corporation entered the world market of auto industry and held 40%, while the Red Ribbon Army held 16%. * Sometime in Spring ** Arale helps Torahachiro out of a long state of angry depression by getting him some baby birds to take care of. ** Arale Norimaki, Peasuke Soramame, Akane Kimidori, Tsukutsun Tsun, Obotchaman, Nejishiki and Rat become seniors at Penguin Village High School. Taro Soramame gets his driver's license and becomes a Police officer while Akane got hers sometime before this. ** The Police Officer Charmy Yamada transfers to Penguin Village. * April 6 ** Goku and Krillin increase the weight of the Turtle Shells on their backs to 40 kilograms to increase the results of their training. * April 18 ** Colonel Silver of the Red Ribbon Army begins his search for the Dragon Balls. * May 6 ** Goku, Krillin and Roshi leave the Kame House to participate in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. * May 7 ** The 21st World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Jackie Chun wins. Goku takes second place. The Moon is destroyed by Jackie Chun with a Kamehameha blast, though it returns in Age 756. The Rabbit Mob made it off the moon shortly before it was destroyed from a spaceship that they built. * May 8 ** Goku, Shaun, Danielle, The Red Ribbon Army, and Pilaf struggle for control of the Dragon Balls. The Red Ribbon Army obtain the 6-Star Dragon Ball from Pilaf's Flying Fortress in the desert. They also get the 5-Star Dragon Ball. ** Goku's battle alongside with Shaun and Danielle against the Red Ribbon Army begins. ** Goku and Chi-Chi meet again in Ox-King's village on Fire Mountain. ** In a single day, Goku, Shaun and Danielle destroys the Red Ribbon's Muscle Tower in the north. * May 9 ** Bulma finishes repairing Goku's broken Dragon Radar. ** Goku, Shaun, Danielle and General Blue fight in the sky above Penguin Village. ** Arale beats Blue by herself and Danielle gets kidnapped by the Red Ribbon Army soldiers. ** Mercenary Tao kills General Blue with only his tongue in a demonstration of his power. ** Bora is killed by Mercenary Tao. ** Goku and Shaun is beaten almost to death by Mercenary Tao at the base of Korin Tower. ** Goku begins climbing Korin Tower. * May 10 ** Summer vacation begins for Penguin Village High School. ** Goku and Shaun reaches the top of Korin Tower and begins his training which is to take the Holy Water from Korin. * Some point after May 10, Tori-Bot holds the 2nd Penguin Village Grand Prix. Arale wins and becomes the new mayor of Penguin Village. * May 12 ** The Red Ribbon Army war ends. *** After 3 days of training, Goku finally gets the Holy Water. He is surprised when he finds that it was only plain tap water. It was actually the fighting to get it that made him stronger. *** Goku and Shaun defeats Tao at the base of Korin Tower. *** Shaun killed Dr. Gero and save Danielle inside his laboratory. *** Officer Black kills Commander Red by shooting him in the head. *** Goku, Shaun and Danielle single-handedly destroys the entire Red Ribbon Army. ** In Fortuneteller Baba's battle arena, Goku is reunited with his dead grandfather. ** Both Marcus and Shaun is reunited with their dead parents, uncle David and older siblings: Doris, Maria and Haylie and Amelia and Danielle is also reunited with their dead parents. ** Bora is revived by Dragon Balls. ** Goku begins his training, which is to travel the Earth without the use of his Flying Nimbus. * July * The raining season begins in Nam's village. References Site Navigation Category:Timeline